Migoto Eki-Kimino
' ' 'BIO' Migoto Eki(Translated: Beautiful War was born in the Hidden Village in Stone as rather heavy and slightly-larger-than-normal baby, which caused the doctor cutting her mother's stomach as in order to get her out of her mother's stomach. Sadly, her mother died due to the unexpected earthquake and doctor, after cutting Migoto's cord, accidently rammed his scapel into her mother's forehead, leaving Migoto only to be raised by her uncle(her father's brother, Sado Eki), since her father died before her birth. At age 16, she was married into Kimino clan, who has expended and opened new store in the Hidden Village in Stone, changing her name to 'Migoto Eki-Kimino', because 'Migoto Kimino' doesn't sound very warrior-like. At age 35, she had earned nicknames, 'Flaming Stone Maiden', 'Migoto of Hardened Body', and 'Wild Wrecker Migoto' , due to her skills and how she fight, except for 'Wild Wrecker', which come from her habit, in battle or serving 'justice' on her victims for harming Tae-Tu in ANY way and the victims usually get a long vacation in hospital or died from Migoto knocking building down. The reason why she's called 'Flaming Stone Maiden' will be explained in Skill section. 'Appearance' Despite her name, 'Beautiful War-Kimino', Migoto was ,in fact, NOT an attractive woman as well as being big-boned and brutish-looking woman. Because of this, she was made fun when she go to the Ninja Academy in Hidden Village in Stone. She has rather orange hair, slightly tanned skin, manly-looking nose and mouth, barely noticable chin, and her body shape is similar to Chouji Akimichi's father, except more heavy-weight wrestler. NOTE: No, Migoto is not related to Akimichi Clan in any way. She wear black jacket with grey shirt under it and spikes on her both shoulder, sunglasses, spiked gloves, grey ninja pant, and black sandels. Sometime, she would wear her custom-made jounin armor usually for her tough missions, assigned by her superiors like Tsuchikage. As you can see, Migoto is, indeed, completely opposite of attractive woman. Even though, her 'fashions' impressed some people and ninja, kunoichi especially, of Iwagakure as her 'fashoins' made her look more 'friendly and trendy', much to Migoto's dismay as she intended to look more 'dangerous and warrior-like'. 'Personality and Attitude' Her attitude was similar to Onoki(Tsuchikage from 5 Kage Meeting), which were very bitter, mild-tempered that rival Tsunade's and E's(Killerbee's brother and Raikage), and very loud, which thankfully doesn't happen often. She sometime complained about everything such as long waiting, long-distance traveling, people with no common sense, ugly-looking ninja, her boring enemy(ies), and literally everything, except her weight and her appearance, since she see herself as beautiful female warrior, which is actually opposite, but people and Stone ninja doesn't tell her that. Indeed, her attitude can be narcasstistic and very annoying. She also hate children, due to her bad memory of her days as Academy student, which she had taken habit to scared children or tried to crush her oppenent/enemy ninja who's under age 16. Yes, she is very brutal, no matter who's her oppenent/enemy, whether he/she is kid, adult, old coot, or even her superior, which sometime caused some problems with one of her superiors. She also hate weak people and ninja, which may because of her rather wimpy husband's constant whining. However, much to everyone in the Hidden Village in Stone, she has soft spot for her pet, a monkey named Tae-Tu. It was unknown where does this strange, but intelligent monkey come from, but Migoto doesn't care as she see part of herself in Tae-Tu, such as enjoying hitting Migoto's husband randomly. According to some villagers, Tae-Tu can be seen throwing pebbles at painted target on Migoto's home fence or eating chicken legs, leading some villagers believing that Tae-Tu come from circus, but Migoto threatened them for their nonsense and claimed that Tae-Tu is just normal monkey with more brain than her husband, Ura Kimino. 'Skills' Taijutsu-'Having been trained by her ruthless uncle, Migoto has an unbelievable high pain tolerance and amazing strength(despite that her arms doesn't look like they have muscles) that she can last long in taijutsu combat and was said to able to lifted elephant with little sweat though the rumor was yet to be confirmed. Her uncle had trained her in pain tolerance and strength, because Migoto, no matter how much she trained, unable to go faster than low chuunin speed. '''Ninjutsu-'''She has rather few, but useful(at least to her) Earth and Fire jutsu that seem to fit her method of fighting, both single and multi oppenent(s). The following of Fire jutsu are Fireball, Fire Dragon Projectile, Fire Dragon(not same as before it), and Small Fire Stream. The following of Earth jutsu are Earth Spear(which she used it as to increase her defense and offense power, but slowed her down), Earth Clone, Earth Dome, and Flowing Mud River(the same Earth jutsu that third Hokage used against Oroochimaru during Sound-Sand Invasion). '''Genjutsu-'''Beside Henge, Migoto doesn't know any genjutsu, except genjutsu dispel due to that Migoto's disinterest, claiming that using genjutsu is too cowardly or doesn't work. It may because of medicore chakra control, but high jounin-level chakra capacity. With her arsenal of Earth and Fire jutsu, she gained nickname 'Flaming Stone Maiden' and 'Migoto of Hardened Body', because she would hurl her Earth Clones at her enemies and shoot low-powered Fire Dragon at her Earth Clones as not to destroy them. For better demonstration, think how people in medieval time using captapult, they load stones, lit them up, and hurl them at their target's castle. Or heating stones in over 300 degrees heat, dump them of floor, and some person would walk on them without shoes and socks from starting point to ending point. As for 'Migoto of Hardened Body', she combined her taijutsu and Earth Spear as to deliver devastating heavy damage to her enemies in close combat, which she can easily punch through her enemies' head or body. Sometime, whenever she and Vukai Toshi are teamed against enemies, she would throw Vukai, in Lightning Armor or Earth Spear, at enemies and then charged with Earth Spear or weilding kunais in dual style. Because of this, Migoto is also called 'The Man-Pitcher', which is her favorite nickname and Vukai's headache. 'Weakness(es) To Migoto's reluctance, she has few weaknesses with 2 of them being obvious, her speed and high B-rank and above genjutsu. The other ones, which nobody know, are Tae-Tu and her fear of enclosed space. Though, it is recommended that ninja do NOT do anything to Tae-Tu as Migoto can really go beserk and insane, such as knocking building down while she and the one who dare to steal Tae-Tu's food are inside. But luckily for her, she has rather hard head and tough skin, thank to her uncle's training. And unluckily for victim, he got buried under the weight of debris. It's also recommended that genjutsu users should use extreme caution when using unpleasant genjutsu as they cause Migoto to go 'insane beserker' and it is not pretty sight to see to her charging at you with intent of destroying you. 'Trivia' Migoto Eki-Kimino was created that way, because there's like only average-looking females, old and short women, and young, average girls(under age 16). While male characters have more than 5 body shapes such as average, big-boned, skinny, short, giant, and so on. Category:Characters Category:Tainted illusionaire Category:Iwagakure